Falling Apart
by aimee101
Summary: Jenna aka Faye, just got tossed into a whirlwind. Her mother was killed by Voldemort when she was 12 and now, her godmother was murdered. The instructions to safety ended before they finished and the boy who lived has been in her dreams for months.


Jenna woke up in a cold sweat again. It was the dream. The one that she had every anniversary of that horrible night. It haunted her, never left her, the slightest resemblance to it any way made Jenna break down. She simply could not handle it.

Jenna was around 5'7, and had curly, wild, auburn hair that rested on her shoulders. Her eyes wereeasily recognizable, they changed colors almost every day, bright green, dark blown, deep blue, they were known to turn black when she was really mad.

Jenna had been born in California. She loved to shop, loved sushi, and had a certain appreciation for the Beach Boys. She had lived in Alaska. She learned to be stubborn, only wearing what she wanted to wear, no matter the weather. Jenna had also learned how to have a snowball fight, though she couldn't remember it any more. Then she moved to Nevada. A small town called Round Mountain. No one knew how it had gotten its name. There was no mountain in sight. Just flat, dry, desert. There Jenna learned patience, you couldn't get anywhere fast when you lived in the middle of no where, and she had learned to deal with it. Jenna learned how to catch lizards, horned toads, and bugs for them to eat. They were kind of like the central Nevada replacement for fish. The one major thing that she learned there however, was pain. Pure, searing, break your heart into more pieces than she had ever thought possible pain.

Jenna was 12 and had been babysitting for her neighbor until late that night. At 10:00 she finally started to walk home. It was chillier than when she had left and she started to shiver. Jenna used a spell to warm her up until she reached the front of her house. All the lights were on, but there was no movement, another shiver shot down her spine, but Jenna knew that this one wasn't from the weather. She used her powers to reach out to the house, see if it was safe to go in. Jenna gasped, an icy cold wind shot through her telling her that something bad had happened but was over now. She crept up the sidewalk into the house and looked around. What she saw made her blood run cold. The drapes, the couch, the paintings, were all ripped to shreds. There were scorch marks on the wall and bits of plaster had fallen from the ceiling. Jenna heard cries for help and ran to the TV room. Her mother was there underneath a couch. Jenna ran up to her and was ready to try and heal her when she stopped Jenna. "Honey, there's no use. I'm almost gone." Jenna started crying, what happened to the bright cheerful mother she had grown up with? "I need you to get the emergency duffel and follow my instructions before it is too late..." Jenna felt her mother's neck but there was no pulse. She was gone.

Then suddenly a man in dark robes popped up in front of her and hissed "alas, I now may finish my work. You have made me wait long little one, you must pay!" He then yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA" and disappeared.

Jenna woke up a few hours later with a pounding headache and a searing pain on her neck. She sat up slowly and looked around, the house was exactly the same. Last night hadn't been a dream. She remembered your mother's instructions and ran upstairs. Jenna grabbed the emergency duffle bag out of her closet and stuffed her mother's scrapbook in beside the clothing. Jenna picked up the envelope and slowly started to read... "Dear Jenna, If you are reading this then I am already gone and I am deeply sorry for that. You are to use the locket enclosed as a port key. You should arrive in a small alley. You will have been transported into the alley next to a dear friend's house. Go up to the front door and ring bell. If they do not believe who you are show them the locket. It will be enough proof. Good Bye and I love you Jenna." Jenna felt tears running down her face as she pulled out the locket. The chain was choker length and silver, the locket was in the shape of her animagus form, a dragon. She placed it around her neck and activated it.

Jenna was in an alley lined with oak trees and was by herself, she tucked the locket under her collar and set off down the alley. She came out next to a large Victorian style brick house with more trees and gigantic front and back porches. Jenna swallowed nervously and walked up to front door and rang the bell. "Coming!" She heard a woman yell. The door opened and she looked at her questioningly "Can I help you?" The woman was about her mother's age with black hair pulled into a ponytail, she had pale skin and dark brown eyes, which were looking expectantly at Jenna. "I'm Jenna Coffield." She said not sure what else to say. "Can I see the locket?" She asked, she showed it to her and she gasped, "Come in dear, come in, do you need anything?" "I could use some aspirin; my head and neck are killing me." Jenna said gratefully. "Let's have a look at your neck, where does it hurt?" She pulled back her hair and pointed to the center of the left side of her neck. All the color drained from her face as she looked where Jenna was pointing. "I was afraid this would happen, oh dear, oh dear..." she said as she wrung her hands nervously. "What?" Jenna asked. She handed her a hand mirror from her pocket, "see for yourself." Jenna took the mirror and angled it so she could see her neck. There was a lightening bolt seared into the skin. "That's odd, I didn't have this last night." "Hon, I know this is painful but I need you to tell me what happened last night." Jenna patiently told her story and a look of fear came over her face when Jenna mentioned the strange man, and the curse he uttered. "But I still don't get what's so bad about the scar." Jenna finished. Then she told the story of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and legend that lived along with him. "Dear he's the only one with a scar like that. And you-know-who is the only one who can give it." "So he's the sicko who killed my mother?" Jenna asked bitterly, "I'm afraid so, but dear, you're forgetting something, he tried to kill you too."

Summary of the next 2 years: Angelina took care of Jenna and loved her like her own mother. She grew to love Texas and especially Mexican food, her taste buds grew accustomed to spice and anything without it tasted bland to Jenna. She got a bulldog and named it Winston. He was super intelligent and protective, he would attack anyone who seemed like a threat and Jenna always trusted his judgment.

Then she started having dreams about a boy with dark hair and glasses. Jenna didn't know who it was and assumed he was a figment of her imagination but started a dream journal just in case.

That's when the night in Nevada repeated itself. Jenna came home from school one day to find the people that had become her family dead and the house ruined. "Winston!" Jenna called her dog's name hoping against hope that he was still there. He came sauntering into view and looked noticeably happier when he saw her. Jenna snapped on his leash and ran up the stairs. She had trained for this and prepared for this day since she got here, just in case. She grabbed the old emergency duffel and took out the letter that was folded on top. "Dearest Jenna...

I know this must be hard. To have to go through all this again but remember you are only given what you can handle, you are stronger than you know, trust me. Now follow my instructions.

1. apparate to London and follow this map.

2. when you arrive at the entrance to Diagon Alley another set of instructions will appear.

Good luck!"

Jenna held on to Winston and the duffel bag tightly and concentrated on London. When she opened her eyes she saw herself in a small alley behind a bakery. Jenna walked into the bakery, bought a roll and strolled out onto the street looking at the map she held. Jenna guessed it would about an hour's walk to this Diagon Alley, so she set off. She had never heard of it and assumed that it was a magical place that only witches and wizards could enter. Jenna had always gone to public muggle schools and taught herself magic at home. It was safer that way, no knew what she was but she could still defend herself if someone found out.

1.5 HOURS LATER

Jenna had followed the maps instructions and saw that she was now in an alley that dead-ended in a brick wall. She became slightly worried, how was she supposed to get to an alley with a wall in the way. Maybe it has shut down and they closed it off, maybe.... POP! Another letter appeared in her hands. "Jenna, go up to the brick wall and tap the bricks in this order with your finger since you don't need a wand." She followed the instructions and stepped back from the wall. Jenna watched in awe as the bricks slowly slid apart revealing a narrow crowded street lined with shops. She glanced down at the instructions again "now find a fireplace that is connected with the floo network. go to Hogsmeade, then-." The instructions stopped after that. Jenna walked into the first store; a place called Flourish and Blotts. There were hundreds of bookcases and kids that were about her age milling around with confused looks on their faces. She found a sales assistant and asked him if there were any floo fireplaces and he siad that there was one in the back of the store if she needed it. Then Jenna asked if there was anyplace to eat. He told her about an ice cream parlor down the alley, she thanked him and walked off towards the ice cream parlor. Jenna found an empty table and sat down with Winston, who got his own chair. A busboy came by and asked if she wanted anything. Jenna ordered plain vanilla ice cream and a bowl of water for Winston and decided to look through the contents of her duffel bag. There were some clothes, her ipod, her mother's scrapbook, a wallet with extra cash, her wand, her laptop, and a folder. Jenna took out the folder to see what was in it; there was sheet music. Jenna's eyes started to burn, she and Angelina had often practiced singing, which was a natural talent Jenna had. She looked through the contents of the folder to find pop, jazz, classical, and any other kind of music you could think of. She took out a piece called "Cry me a river" that was actually a classical jazz piece. She snapped her fingers, willing a keyboard to appear and found your starting pitch. You started to sight read the music using the keyboard when someone tapped you on the shoulder. You turned around to find yourself looking at a boy about your age with dark hair, round glasses and green eyes.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were someone else, you look just like her from behind."

He said embarrassed.

"It's ok."

Winston started barking, trying to get your attention. You turned around and looked at him.

"It's ok, Hon, I can take care of myself."

_"I know."_ He said (you could communicate telepathically) _"but isn't this the boy you see in your dreams?" _

_"I highly doubt it Winston."_

"What an adorable dog" the boy said.

"Yeah he's kinda like my older brother."

"My name's Harry, Harry Potter."

"Jenna ."

"Nice to meet you ."

"You too, so who are you looking for?"

"You probably don't know them."

"You're right but I can find them. Just tell me what they look like, where you were supposed to meet them and when"Jenna said asshe closed her eyes and concentrated on making a mental picture of his friends.

"Umm, I was supposed to meet Ron Weasley who has red hair, brown eyes and freckles and Hermione Granger who has bushy brown hair and brown eyes here, at 11:30." Harry finished.

Jenna openedher eyes slowly; "they're sitting in the back row, 3rd table from the left."She said calmly,he looked at the tableshe had just told him.

"How did you do that? You didn't even look over there!"

"I have my ways."Jenna said with a mysterious smile.

"Thanks." He said with a grateful smile.

"No problem."

Harry impatiently wiped his bangs away from his foreheadrevealing a narrow lightening bolt,all the color drained from Jenna's face and her eyes widened in disbelief. Angelina had been right the scar was identical.

"Jenna? Are you okay?" Harry asked concerned.

"Oh no, I mean yes. I'm fine"she quickly lied.Harry hadnoticed,her once bright, cheerydemeanor had noticeably faltered but he didn't say anything about it.

"Nice to meet you ."

"You too." He walked towards his friends andJennapeeked at Winston who had started eating her ice cream.

"Fine Winston, help yourself."

"_Something tells me you have lost your appetite anyway." _

_"Well, yeah, I never actually believed the whole Harry Potter story, let alone that our scars were identical. And the fact that he is the one I've been having dreams about, that just freaks me out even more." _

_"I know, but you can't do anything about it so start practicing your music before your voice goes out of tune."_

_"you're not a very sympathetic dog are you?" _

_"Not really." _

Jenna went back to practicing her songs and had just started a tune called "Be your love" which was pretty much about falling in love with someone who people wouldn't let you be in love with. Thechorusgoes like this,

"Everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love, but I want to be your love, for real."

Someone behindJenna leaned on the back of her chair and said in a silky voice as Jenna tensed ready todefend herself.

"Don't worry babe, you can be my love."

"Um, I think I'll pass." Jenna said, disgusted.

"Aw, come on dearie, you haven't even seen me yet."

"I think your pick-up line formed an impression for you" she told him icily. As he sat in the chair across from you Winston started growling and pulling at his leash which was tied to the chair.

"My name's Draco, Draco Malfoy. And what is with that hideous dog?"

"You might want to take that back."Jenna said warningly. Winston was very touchy about his appearance, and could easily unattach the leash from the chair if he wanted to.

"Why it's not like he can understand me. Can you, you ugly little dog?"she groaned, not only had he insulted his appearance he had insulted his intelligence too. This was gonna be bad. Winston lunged from his chair at Malfoy who stood up in shock. By the timeshemanaged to pryWinston off of a very stunned and disgraced Malfoy he had done considerable damage to his face and arm.

"You're lucky I'm even offering to heal you after you insulted my dog. But I'll give you one last chance."

He stood up anda hand waved slowly over his arm. Sparks of black energy were flowing fromJenna's fingertips into his arm, repairing the flesh and clotting the blood.Jenna moved her hand to his face.Right asshe finished he grabbedher wrist.

"You might want to let go of my wrist, Malfoy." her tone was menacing, but he didn't pay attention.

"And if I don't?", he challenged.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to do this."

"Do what? Give me a kiss? You know you want to."

"Not quite." A brief look of concentration and the place where he was grippingbecame hot, searing.

"AHHHH! DAMN IT WOMAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled while blowing on his wrist. Angry, red burn marks were already visible on his pale skin.

"Draco! What are you doing?" A tall man that must have been Draco's father came striding up.

"I'm sorry sir. But he came up behind me, slapped my butt and then grabbed my wrist. It was merely self-defense."Jenna saidin her mostinnocent voice, while trying to keep a straight face. Draco's father started muttering angrily and dragged Draco away.

"Are you all right, ?" It was Harry and the friends he was supposed to meet.

"I will be in just a second."Jenna glanced at her throbbing wrist. There were finger shaped bruises where Malfoy had gripped her. "Damn, he's strong."Jenna murmured to herself, asshe started blowing on her wrist to heal it. The trio watched dumbfounded as the bruises started to disappear. A few seconds later the bruises were gone and you looked up to see Harry looking at you worriedly.

"Where did you get those bruises?"

"Some dude namedDraco Malfoy." All three jaws dropped.

"How did Winston get off of his leash?"

"He lunged at Malfoy. Beat him up pretty good too. I pulled him off and was healing Malfoy's face when he grabbed my wrist. That's were the bruises came from. I told him to let go but he wouldn't so I burned his hand. Then when his father came up I basically told him he had been feeling me up and the burns were merely self-defense." Jenna finished with a smile. They all started cracking up.

"You really now how to piss Draco's dad off don't you?" Hermione managed to get out in between laughs.

"Apparently." Winston started barking and nudging at your watch then the duffel bag.

"You think it's time to go, don't you boy?" Winston did an uncanny imitation of a nod.Jenna bent over to get her music folder off the groundand as she did her hair fell away from her neck, there was a gasp from behind her.

" What's on your neck?" It was Harry, he had seen the scar.She muttereda quick spell to make it disappear and turned around.

"Nothing see." For some reason the guilt inside only rivaled the kind when you lied to your closest friend, Jenna pushed that thought out of her mind, she had only known Harry for an hour, it was impossible.

"I really do have to go. I'm following someone's instructions and I'm supposed to go to Hogsmeade."

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not really sure. The instructions stopped after telling me to go to Hogsmeade."

"Well, good luck." Ron said.

"Jenna? Would you mind if I sent you an owl, to make sure you get there all right? I mean, aren't you traveling alone?" Harry asked turning red with embarassment.

"I don't mind at all. It would probably be best if someone knew where I was. You're right I am traveling alone, other than Winston of course."

"All right."

"Bye guys"

"Bye"she turned around with Winston in tow and headed back to Flourish and Blotts to find the floo fireplace.

Jennastepped out of the fireplace into a smoky bar filled with the sound of laughter and toasts.There wasa sign on the other side of the room. "Three Broomsticks: rooms for rent and bar. Owned by Madame Rosmerta"

Shestrolled up to the bar and sat on a stool.

"What can I get you dear?"

"Depends, what's your specialty?"

"So, you're American are you? Well, for your age definitely butter beer. The Hogwarts students love it."

"I'll take a big one." she ordered in a flat voice.

Jenhad almost finishedthe mug ofbutter beer when Madame Rosmerta showed up.

"So what's your story kid?"

"I need work, a place to stay, food, and I don't have it."

"Well, I might be able to help you out there. Can you sing/and or generally entertain people?"

"Yes."

"Then you can be my bar singer."

"What's in it for me? I have to take care of myself you know."

"I'll give you a room, 3 meals a day and depending on how good you are I'll give you a couple extra pounds a week."

"Deal."

"What's your name kid?" Jenna thought to yourself for a minute and decided to give out only your nickname for now, she still had trust issues.

"Faye."

Jenna; or Fayewent up to room with Winston following behind her.She put the key in the lock and walked inside. The room was old and gloomy. Everything came in dark colors and curtains were covered in dust, and the floorboards were old, knotted wood. It reminded her of an abandoned old log cabin.She had hadenough of darkness. Faye wanted light and color. She was hoping that ifthe room was decorated in happy, bright colors, maybeshe could get overAngelina's death sooner. She snapped her fingers visualizing a room. The bed had white sheets and a bright blue comforter.Jen imaginda yellow rug on the floor and a darker blue armchair. She then snapped up a blue and green plaid dog bed for Winston and painted the door bright blue. She was satisfied with her decorating fest and extremely exhausted, when she didn't use her wand the energy drained out of her faster. Jenna slowly made her way to the bed, fell down on it and fell asleep.

Faye, as she was called now, sang in the bar for the next couple months and became a big hit. She got to know a bunch of regulars in the bar and would sing them their favorite songs.She always found out if a party was coming and sang a special song for them.Faye had almost started to feel like she had a home. Harry kept up hisletters, and he talked all about school, andFaye would sendHarry, Ron and Hermionecare packages from the village. The first Hogsmeade visit was the Saturday before Halloween, which was Faye's birthday.

It was the Friday night before the Hogsmeade visit.Faye was so excited, she hadn't seen Harry in months. Or Ron and Hermione, she tried to figure out why she was so excited to see Harry, but gave up, even she couldn't understand her mind.Faye went down into the bar that night in the mood to singher soul out.She sat down at thekeyboard and picked up the mic.

"Hello, I just want to remind everyone that tomorrow afternoon is a Hogsmeade weekend and I arranged for the students to have a dance so from 3 till 6 so y'all can't come in ya hear?" The crowd started laughing.Faye refused to pick up a British accent and often spoke with a Texas drawl. "Now then because I love you guys so much I'm going to sing you a song that I wrote. It's about heartache, and wishing against all odds that it would go away. Now I understand that a young lady in here by the name of Belle is having a bit of a rough patch. Her boyfriend just left on a long trip and I know, it hurts. So Belle, this is for you."

(Lyrics)You lied so I cried as I break down inside and I wonder just how hard I tried. Babe you left me all alone, could call me on the phone, and I'm wondering where you have gone. Cause now we're apart and it's breaking my heart oh baby can you please come home to me. I cried so many tears, felt so many fears and I cannot believe you're not here. Cause your breaking my heart yes, you've ripped it apart and I wonder if you share my pain. Let's the damned's hearts flow free from the river to the sea, oh baby look what you've done to me. Belle please don't be sad, and please don't get mad but I sent him a letter last week, so came here by train and he ran through rain just to see you again. (End of Lyrics)

"All right R.J. take it away." Remus come out of the shadows. He had a few more scars on his face since anyone had last seen him, but it made sense there had been a full moon in the last month. (A/N Unless you haven't guessed yet I am talking about Remus Lupin, who is a werewolf, oh and he was investigatingJenna's death during that trip. Remembershe gave out her nick-name, no one actually knows who she is)

"Belle, will you marry me?" She gasped as she saw the ring, (obviously diamond. Faye helped RJ pick it out.) she jumped out of her chair and started making out with him. Faye quickly picked up the mic again.

"RJ, I think that's a yes, so let's hear it for the newly engaged Mr. and Mrs. R. J. Lupin. (Applause) Also, as an early wedding present for the two of you (Faye and Remushad grown really close; Lupin took care ofher like an older brother/father.) all your drinks for tonight are on the house and I got you two the suite upstairs and redecorated it."she winked at them and saw them blush at the same time,Faye wasabout to burst out laughing when something totally unexpected happened.

" Jenna!"she panicked, no one was supposed to knowher real name. Thenshe recognized the voice.

"Oliver Maxwell, what are you doin' outta the home land boy?" Jenna/Faye turned off the mike and ran offstage to meether good friend. Oliver was African-American, about six feet tall, and quite frankly, had always been a heartthrob, most girls in the neighborhood were jealous of the amount of time Jen actually got to spend with Oliver. He acted likeJenna's brother and best friend all rolled into one guy. Her friends always used to tease her about not having a boyfriend but Jen alwayssaid "Why bother? I have an Oliver." He was the one who came up withJen's nickname, he saidshe was like a faery, always seeming bright and innocent butcould be a little devil sometimes,that was whenJen corrected him. "They're fey Oliver, not faeries." Hencethe nickname. Jenna called him Lolli, and surprisingly he let her. But only her. Anyone else was supremely sorry for making fun of him.

Jenna/Fayeran up and gave him a bear hug.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Last I heard you had just graduated from college." (He's 20 andJen's turning 15 on the next Sunday)

"No offence babe, but I think I'm the one who needs the answer to that question since last I heard you were dead."

"Oh. Well, I don't really get break and I'm not off until 8:30. So how about you come up to my room, I'll snap you up a mattress, it'll be like old times."

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know."Jen gave him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked back on stage.

Jen just told Oliver everything that happened the last few months and he's pretty worried.

"Lolli, I can take care of myself. You know that, remember that time when Jere tried to- you know, well I kicked his ass."

"Yes, but if you had stayed the night at my house instead of alone in yours that never would have happened. Faye, you shouldn't have to take care of yourself all the time. It's not a question of if you _could_ do it, it's why should you _have_ to."

"Oliver, I really need to get to sleep. I have to be downstairs and singing by 8:30 in the morning."

"All right, g'night Faye."

"Night Lolli."


End file.
